


Captain Wentworth's Courtship

by SweetEdelweiss



Category: Folk Songs, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetEdelweiss/pseuds/SweetEdelweiss
Summary: To the tune of "Captain Wedderburn's Courtship", a traditional ballad.
Kudos: 2





	Captain Wentworth's Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do this a while ago, mild content warning which if you know the song at all has been greatly softened.

Sir Eliott's daughter walked through the wood one day,  
And there her erstwhile sweetheart walked along the way  
Said he "oh lady haughty, were you not prideful so,  
Then you and I would married be, and our house greatly grown." 

And so, my bonny lady, and well I know thy name  
For I am Captain Wentworth, and I’m a man of fame;  
Tho’ your father and his men were here, I would not stand in awe  
So we'd be married ere the morn, gin ye still fancy me."

He says "oh Beautious lady,  
My weathered face espy  
For it I won and treasures too  
While seeking for your hand  
While seeking out your hand, Annie,  
That never you would give  
Or you and me together'd be  
And by my ship you'd live." 

The lady said, "Now, let me pass  
Along this wood that grew  
While I told poor father  
I'd marry none but you  
My father he was angry  
And in a rage did fall,  
So then you see  
That ne'er shall be,  
And never thus shall stall." 

"I promised him my father  
Ten questions I would have,  
And that the man who'd answer them  
My hand I'd freely give  
And marry him full speedily  
That bravest man of all  
Who questions ten the answers had  
And soon be in his thrall."

"Oh lady fair," the Captain said  
"Oh tease me ne'er no more,  
And give to me, my lady,  
The riddles you have four  
The riddle that you've spoken  
To any man would call  
That I may try and we may sigh  
And I be lord of all."

"The questions first, fair suitor"  
the lady did reply  
"Man never once has answered and left me satisfied  
And after all I tell you  
That no man has come to call  
For though they tried and still you see  
A maiden once for all.

What is greener than the grass, what’s higher than the tree?  
What’s worse than a woman’s wish, what’s deeper than the sea?  
What bird sings first, and whereupon the dew down first does fall?  
So we'll be married ere the morn, if ye still fancy me.’

Virgus is greener than the grass, heaven’s higher than the tree;  
The deil’s war than a woman’s wish, hell’s deeper than the sea;  
The cock sings first, on the Sugar Loaf the dew down first does fall;  
So we'll be married ere the morn, gin ye can fancy me.’

"Oh dearest captain of my heart"  
The lady she did cry  
"Four questions more I have for thee  
And never more shall sigh-  
Four questions sir I have," said she  
"And these are last of all,  
And marry we before next morn  
since you still fancy me." 

"What is fuller than the sea but empties on the way  
And what is strongest in the world and weakest on the way  
And what grows fast and yet is last  
And where my head will fall  
If you and I in one bed lie;  
Will I be next to the wall?"

“The first the moon above shall be  
And woman's love is all  
And lady, though I doubted you  
I at your feet will call  
in death which first and also last  
of present earth shall fall  
And if we lie then you decide  
And I'll be where you are." 

Anne Elliott she walked her way  
Along the path that day  
And follows her fine suitor  
Full back along her way  
Full back and them much further  
And her to his ship he saw  
And married she and so they be  
And so their fortunes fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Was screwing around trying to find a traditional setting for "Captain Wedderburn's Courtship", made a while ago & only now posting. Clearly had to fudge a bit to fit the song's flow.


End file.
